Most businesses depend on an online presence, usually connected to the World Wide Web, for a myriad of critical functions, from consumer and business-to-business transaction portals to marketing and communications. It is therefore extremely important for this online presence and the processes and services it supports to run with as few interruptions as possible, including those caused by malicious activities.
Many attempts have been made to protect websites and web services from failures, whether caused my malicious activities, environmental factors or malfunction. In addition, there are services which monitor their liveness and performance, and notify the owner when these fall outside permissible ranges. Still, there are gaps in the protection and monitoring of websites and web services which allow interruptions to services, or worse yet, modification and possible defacing of the same. For the purposes of this application, a website is considered compromised whenever any unauthorized change has been made to any feature thereof.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for website monitoring which overcomes the problems with the prior art.